


Good At Mornings

by allthatglitters



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert-Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: Kradam, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatglitters/pseuds/allthatglitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt fill for Vae's prompt at fic_promptly: AI8 RPS, Adam Lambert/Kris Allen, why don't you get back into bed? (Reasons to be Cheerful, Ian Dury)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good At Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/gifts).



Adam has always prided himself on being a morning person. No matter how late he got to bed, he would be up and about at a reasonable time. Without complaining! No lazing about, no moaning, no demanding coffee with menaces (unlike certain little brothers he could mention). No, Adam was GOOD at mornings. (Of course, by mid-afternoon he was a grumpy bastard if he'd had a late night, but still. GOOD AT MORNINGS. It counted!)

All of which has been shot to hell since Kris moved in. It's not Adam's fault. Kris in the mornings is even more irresistible than usual, all soft messy hair and flushed-warm skin and clinging limbs twining themselves around Adam. And so, when Adam manages to disentangle himself and make it to the bathroom, making it back across their bedroom without climbing back into the bed is impossible.

And this is why Adam has been late for two interviews, one photoshoot and a costume fitting in the last week. Why Lane has started scheduling his meetings for the afternoons. Why no-one drops by at breakfast time these days, not since Brad saw more than he bargained for that time (he took his time getting out, though, cheeky little shit.)

Why Adam Lambert is no longer good at mornings.

He's not complaining. Adam pauses, one knee on the edge of the bed, to admire the way Kris' spine curves, the soft golden sheen of skin stretched out before him like breakfast in bed, a feast for one.

He slides one hand slowly over Kris' hip, and watches with satisfaction as Kris' eyes blink open, hazy and warm, as Kris' lips curve into that delicious smile, as Kris rolls onto his back and reaches automatically for Adam, arms drawing him in, down, closer, until they are pressed together from thigh to shoulder, and Kris' legs are spreading beneath him, a silent irresistible plea.

Kris has been living here for two and a half weeks now, and Adam hasn't made it out of bed before noon yet.


End file.
